2010-08-25: A Call
Summary: Selina finally gets an apology call from Bruce. Location: Gotham Participants: Selina and Bruce Rating: PG-13 for implied nudity and suggestiveness. It has been about a day an a half since the awful date, when Selina's cell phone rings. The caller ID shows up as Bruce. It takes a moment for the phone to be answered and when it is the first thing Bruce will hear is the splashing of water, that being something that goes on for at least ten seconds before Selina's voice sounds over it. "Yes?" Silence is the immediate answer, before the sheepish voice of Bruce Wayne pipes up. "Selina? Are you...at a pool or something?" Pause. "I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Selina shakes her head, forgetting that they are on the phone. It takes her a moment but she soon remembers they're not talking in person and she rolls her eyes at herself almost as much as she does at Bruce. "No. I was just about to step into a bubble bath. But I can soak and listen to you apologize for what you called a date." The faucet is turned off and she steps in, gasping faintly as the hot water creeps up to her shoulders when she sits down. Cue a long pause as Bruce drops his phone, and the ensuing scramble for the handset. His voice eventually returns, sounding a bit sheepish. "Oh sure, you can go ahead and do that," he says, laughing a bit nervously. "Um, anyway, yes, consider this a formal apology. I acted like an idiot the other night, and I only hope that you'll give me another chance. On an unrelated note, what would you say your favorite flower is?" Truth of the matter is that Selina is not really mad at Bruce anymore - annoyed, sure and maybe still a bit hurt but that's it, really - but she's not about to let Bruce off the hook just yet despite her having calmed down. "Idiot, Bruce? That's being awfully easy on yourself, isn't it?" Reaching over, she grabs a small bath pouf and looks at it, smiling as she does. This is going to be fun. "You embarrassed me, Bruce. Humiliated me, even. I -never- had a man treat me like that before." A pause as she thinks and then she adds thoughtfully, "If you're going to send me flowers surprise me, Bruce. Don't get me something based on an answer I give you. But, since you did ask, I like roses." On the other side of the line, the sound of a bottle being uncorked and then poured out into a glass is clearly heard as Bruce chuckles slightly. "Not roses then, though I must admit, very classic of you Selina." He takes a sip from his mystery liquid before adding, "And if it make you feel any better, I've never treated a woman like that before. So you MUST be special." Beat, as Bruce's joke falls flat. "Honestly though, I just got distracted and angry. Its...a long story, and one I don't want to bother you with. Needless to say I was stressed, distracted and ruined what was looking to be a perfect night with one of...no, THE most beautiful woman in Gotham. So yes, idiot-fool-moron-putz I think sums up how I acted fairly succinctly. Think I missed anything?" Selina purses her lips. A twinge of guilt begins to tug at her conscience, that being rather alien to her as normally she can normally play a man like a fine made violin without so much as a second thought. Now here she is, starting to actually feel bad. The feeling is pushed to the side where it is ignored. "You forgot the part where you offer to make it up to me and you better make it sound sincere, Bruce Wayne, otherwise the most beautiful woman in Gotham's going to be walking right out of your life. Ah, and you might want to make an attempt at some damage control. You did see the videos and such online, yes?" There is no smile to be had now, no carefully controlled tone of amusement now. Selina is very serious. A slight groan from Bruce Wayne comes over the phone before another swig of his drink. "Don't remind me. Wayne stock has been in a bit of a freefall; thankfully, we had some ground to lose, but if I don't do something soon..." Another sigh. "I'm having my publicist schedule an appearance on Cat Grant, put on my best sorry face and say I have an anger problem. People love a good public and embarrassing apology." He laughs a bit. "And of course I have every intention on making it up to you. I still owe you a fancy dinner, to say nothing of dessert," he teases, his voice dipping a bit lower as he finishes that thought. "You might want to put something on the internet as well, Bruce, and you better pray it goes viral and that people believe it." Taking a slow breath in, she begins to wash the back of her neck and her shoulders, trying to relax. Looks like the anger is starting to come back. "You will make it up to me, yes. Dinner at your home. And no interruptions. I mean it. Not even so much as a phone call." Conditions made, she falls silent, not sure what to say now. "I'm talking over my options right now...well not RIGHT now, but, y'know what I mean," he says, the sound of more pouring evident. "But yes, first and foremost, you and I are going to have a proper, uninterrupted romantic evening, and soon. No phone calls, no freakouts. Nothing but you and me all night, cross my heart." He pauses, before asking, "Can I get off my knees now?" Selina pauses and takes stock of how she's feeling now before saying anything else. "It only hurts as much as it does because I care so deeply for you, Bruce. You...do know that, yes?" It comes out awkward with her voice wavering a bit here and there before she can get herself under the tight rein she tries to maintain at all times. A good minute passes before she whispers, "You can get off of your knees. And your apology's accepted." Bruce's own voice becomes more sincere as he speaks. "I do understand, trust me. Despite what you might think, I really do feel awful about the other night." He takes a deep breathe before adding, "I had been looking forward to our evening for a long time...even before I got up the nerve to ask you. Quite honestly, I've been losing sleep over the idea that I blew my opportunity with you." "You almost did," Selina admits. "But I'm willing to let bygones be bygones. Let it be part of the past. Just don't go off and make too much of a habit out of acting foolish, hmmm?" There it is. The playful tone is back in full force so Bruce must be back on her good graces. "Oh. Send some truffles with those flowers you're going to be sending me. And a bottle of wine as well." "Truffles?" he says, snickering a bit. "I knew there was something I would forget. I'll have to pick that up for our date for now, accept this as a peace offering." As if on cue, there is a ring at Selina's doorbell. "See you around, beautiful," Bruce says, before ending the call. A second ring of the doorbell is heard. Selina blinks and then calls out, "One moment," while hanging up and rushing to get a robe on. Dripping her way to the door, she barely has herself covered up by the time she gets to it and it's opened, her face flushed bright red and not just from how hot her bath was. The blinking delivery boy with the LexExpress cap blinks a few times. "Whoa..." he says, grinning wide as he looks Selena over before shaking it off. "Um, Express delivery for a Ms. Selina Kyle?" He holds forward the form to claim approval, while a small box sits by his feet next to him. The silky garment Selina rushed to put on clings to her wet skin, doing little in the way of keeping her modest. One hand used to clutch it closed, she signs the form while looking at the young man who is afforded one of her stunning smiles. "Thank you." "N-n-n-no problem, Ms. Kyle," he says, tucking the order form in his hands as he holds out the gift-sized box. "Here's your package," he says, shoving it towards here, clearly have no intention in helping her get a grip on it. Selina manages to get the large box tucked under her arm and, after givng the kid a wink, the door is closed with a hip. Now alone, she takes a moment to get herself straightened out and the robe is put on propery, that happening after she sets the box on the couch. "Let's see..." she murmurs as she sits beside it and begins to open it, an impish grin to be found. "Let's see just how apologetic you truly are, Mister Wayne." The box is filled with a trio of gifts. First is a bottle of the same champagne vintage that Bruce Wayne freaked out over at the resteraunt, with a letter attached: "It actually is quite good, nothing to get too worked up over." Next is a small bottle of Clive Christian's No. 1, one of the most expensive fragrances in the world, at an estimated value of well over 2000 dollars per ounce. And finally, a long and narrow box from TIffany's reveals a diamond necklace with a pendant in the shape of an ambiguous big cat, rearing up powerfully and majestically. Well, here she was, expecting flowers only to find herself totally caught off guard by what she discovers. Smiling, she looks at the note first which she then sets aside for the sake of freeing her hands so she can take the bottle of perfume up. "Well," Selina purrs while dabbing a small amount at the hollow of her throat, "You really didn't have to." The bottle is re-stoppered and put next to the note while she regards the necklace. Truly stunning, she finds herself moved to tears, Bruce's thoughtfulness and generosity touching and moving her to a display of emotion she's glad no one is present to witness. "Dear man," she murmurs, her voice one again shaking as do her hands when she puts the necklace on. Category:Logs